This invention relates to guitar thumb type-picks whereas the user can selectively replace various types and styles to and fixed apparatus applied to the thumb in order to maintain pick control. Control is determined by the ability to have the pick stay fixed to the thumb while the user is doing techniques that would compromise the hold of the pick allowing it to fall from ones grip.